


The View From Up Here

by VelveteenPrince



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: Saeyoung Choi likes to have a Plan





	The View From Up Here

“Did you _have_ to also book the master suite?” Saeran set his bag down, immediately intimidated by the size of the room. _Their_ room for the night. He was so used to dirty laundry scattered around on every damn corner, half empty bags of chips and barely crushed cans of soda left just lying around, forgotten. This place only made him realize just how big their place would be if it ever managed to stay clean for more than thirty minutes.

“Of course! Today’s special!” 

He should have figured, he’d heard that same response about six times before they even got in the car. 

“Do you ever plan to tell me _why?_ ” 

Saeyoung appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, as if he _hadn’t_ already planned out every moment of their evening. Saeran wants to tell him to cut the chase, but that might very well cost him a reply to the question engraved in his mind from the moment Saeyoung had barged into his room, his backpack ready in one hand, an empty one in the other. 

_"Saeraaan~ Let’s have a date."_  
_He barely looks up from his book, only to immediately return his attention to it. “Do you plan to take me on a camping trip? It's nine fucking pm”_  
_"Not quite! Toss in some clean clothes, we’re leaving in twenty.”_  
_”Saeyoung…"_  
_"I know, I know! Nothing crowded or excessively fancy, promise.”_

At least he’d kept one of those promises. If that elevator ride was anything to go by, they were far up enough so that the city noise wouldn't bother them.

“I thought a change of pace would do us good.” 

“You brought me outside… to be inside…” 

“This is different from the bunker!” 

“Oh definitely.” He says, pointing his chin at the double bed. “I don't have my own place to sleep here.” 

“So mean.” Saeyoung clutches his chest in fake dismay at his brother’s words. “And I thought you liked it when we slept together.” 

Saeran masked his blush with a half-assed indignated scoff. Deciding he won’t play into _that_ game until he’s given answers.

“Okay, I’ll admit. That's not really why I brought you.” 

Saeran rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “No shit. You always have a hidden scheme.” 

“It's good! I promise! Just—close your eyes for a second.” 

He furrows his brow, he can't shake the feeling that his brother looks nervous. Eager, definitely–but with that glint in his eye and sweat on his palms that leaves no doubt in his mind that he's been planning this for a long time. Saeran complies then, somewhat amused at his brother's very honest behavior.

“No peeking!”

There was no need for it, he could hear curtains being drawn back perfectly fine. But he decides to indulge his brother anyway. After all, he’d already gone along with… whatever this was. “Okay. You can look now.” 

His jaw drops, arms falling limp at his sides when he sees a floor-to-ceiling window that allows him view of the night sky. A full moon peers from above the sea of buildings extending beyond his eyes’ reach. 

He catches from the corner of his eye Saeyoung’s sheepish smile, eyes following Saeran as his head has to tilt back a little further each step he takes. “The view is great from up here.”

It takes a moment to take all in. The warmth in his chest spreading throughout his whole body until his fingertips tingle with that same feeling. He reaches for the night, hand coming to rest on the glass as his eyes finally meet his reflection. And in there he sees his brother, still watching, still waiting.

“Why?” 

“Because–” Saeyoung seemed trapped between wanting to leap towards him and staying in place, Saeran's eyes don't have to leave the window to see that. “This is the start of a new year together.” His chest stings. That same feeling reaches the rest of his body like an electric shock in a second.

Saeyoung takes a step forward. Saeran watches through their reflection. “It's a gift.” Another step. “And a promise.” And another step, until he's trespassing into Saeran’s personal space.  
Saeran faces him at last, retrieving his hand, now cold from the window, and grips Saeyoung’s arm. But he doesn't step away, he doesn't have to.

“I want to give this life to you.” That doesn’t stop him from leaning in so close they share a breath. “A place where you can watch the sky all day and night, far enough away from all the city noise. A place where all your problems may disappear.” 

It's a dream they've shared for as long as he can remember. It used to look so distant, becoming a long forgotten childish dream as the years went by. As he grew older and realized happily ever after wasn't meant for _him._

It still felt like a childish dream sometimes. And not in a bad way. But in a much more reality driven way. Where he knows not one place is capable of just melting his problems away. 

Instead, he's decided to build it himself. By surrounding himself with books, games, and food he likes, he's found being in his room, in the bunker, with his brother, is the safest and the happiest he can be. And there are other moments, too. Somewhere else, but never with someone else. 

Saeyoung’s fingers make their way up his brother’s forearms, pulling him in.

A kiss. It's a kiss he wants. 

Saeran lowers his face, instead connecting their foreheads. “Saeyoung…” his hand wanders up to hold the first inch of skin it can find. Saeyoung shivers as an ice cold palm meets his neck. Yet he doesn't open his eyes, and if anything he just leans in more. 

“It’ll just be the two of us. Away from it all, but close to the sky–”

“Saeyoung.” He's practically panting his name, and yet his other hand settles on Saeyoung's shoulder to stop him from completely draping himself over him. 

“A–and if that's still not close enough, I’ll just take you to the moon! I’ll–” 

“Saeyoung!” Saeran uses all of his strength to push him at arm’s length, as it's obvious breathing their names into each other’s mouths isn't working.

Unfocused eyes search for Saeran’s, awaiting an answer.

“If you're rushing to make this decision–”

“I–I'm not!" Saeyoung put up both hands in front of hismself. "This has been a long time coming. And I mean a _long_ time. And I–I've actually turned to Jumin a lot for help, and he found some places he thinks I might like.” Without noticing Saeran had started to let Saeyoung back into his personal space, releasing the resistance on his arms. "But-" Saeyoung probably noticed, too, as his arm hooks around Saeran’s waist to close the remaining gap.

“But I want us to look at them together." He let his back arch into Saeyoung. Let him nuzzle his face lovingly as he resumed his whispers. "Only then will we pick the one we like best." 

He can only sigh in response. “I should have figured you had a plan like that.”

Saeran feels Saeyoung’s smile pressing on his face. 

“And you had to book the master suite of this hotel, _why?_ ” He raises an eyebrow, amused.

A loud whistle in the distance interrupts them, followed by loud crackling that lights up the room in bright neon blue.

“I actually just wanted you to see the fireworks from up here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one took... a lot longer that I'd intended. It was supposed to be a christmas fic that then turned into a New Year's fic, and a late one at that;;;
> 
> Anyway! Happy New Year, everyone! May your 2018 be filled with even more content for your ships <3


End file.
